With the development of the printed circuit board, the need arises for automatic functional and in-circuit testing thereof prior to its installation in electrical hardware. Generally, in a functional test, the function of the entire circuit is tested whereas in an in-circuit test, individual components are tested.
The present invention relates to an automatic test device for printed circuit boards which is capable of both functional and in-circuit testing. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved vacuum operated test device which accurately positions a circuit board to be tested in first and second test positions corresponding with the functional and in-circuit tests, respectively.